Your Love is a Symphony
by bunniesgorawr
Summary: H/Hr. Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Harry and Hermione reminisce about the day they confessed their love to one another. MAJOR FLUFF! ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this amazing song by Switchfoot.

The sun shone softly through the windows of the large bedroom as Harry Potter opened his eyes and lovingly gazed upon the beautiful young woman asleep in his arms. Her soft brown curls were splayed against the pillow, gracefully framing her face as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Gently tucking her hair behind her ear, Harry ran his hands through her silky hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb before snuggling closer to her and inhaling her scent. Cherry blossoms. That's what she smelled like. Her scent surrounded him, intoxicating him to his very core. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have such a beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman love him like his Hermione did.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, Hermione had woken up and was now staring at him, lost in his electrifying green eyes. She, too could not believe that she had Harry Potter, the boy who lived, chosen one and savior of the entire Wizarding World. In her eyes, she had always been a plain jane with bushy hair, an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and an appreciation for authority. She smiled softly as she remembered the day he'd confessed his love to her.

**flashback**

it was the final battle. Hogwarts was in ruins and there were bodies strewn across the grounds. Spells were flying in every direction as the Order of Phoenix and the students of Hogwarts fought for their lives, their freedom, and their school. Harry was nowhere to be seen. He had run off to challenge Voldemort for their final showdown while everyone was busy fighting against the death eaters, who for some reason, just wouldn't die. Hermione searched frantically, desperately, for any sign that her best friend, the love of her life was still alive.

Minutes passed, though for her it seemed like hours, when she caught sight of the limp, battered body of Harry James Potter being carried across the grounds by Hagrid. "NOOOOO!" she screamed, dropping to her knees as she sobbed, desperately hoping and praying that he was not dead. Hagrid laid him down on the ground, in front of hundreds of shocked faces while Voldemort cackled. "The boy is dead. I knew he was no match for the amazing power of Lord Voldemort. Now, the mudbloods will be in their rightful place… underneath powerful pureblood, serving us like they des-! " At that point, Harry had regained consciousness and forced himself to his feet. He stood tall, and proclaimed," As long as love exists, you will never prevail. As long as I live, You shall not be allowed to live. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light shot from his wand and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest, while the rest looked on in shock. Voldemort fell to his knees, and was no more.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, launching herself into his arms, squeezing the air out of his lungs as she wrapped her arms around him in the largest, tightest hug either of them ever experienced. "Hermione!" Harry gasped,capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I thought I was gonna die… and I would never have a chance to tell you … that i love you." Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and a pretty blush flushed her cheeks. "What did you say?" she whispered softly, disbelievingly. 'Could it be… that he feels the same way about me that I feel about him?' she thought while her heart beat rapidly, echoing in her ears. "Hermione, I love you… your love is a symphony all around me, running through me. You're everything that I need, your love is my remedy and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Hermione. As a friend, as a lover, as everything that you are. Will you marry me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she forgot to breathe. "Harry, I can't believe you even have to ask. I've loved you since the first day I met you and I've been keeping my hopes unbroken and my eyes wide open, hoping that you would love me the way I loved you. Of course I'll marry you. I love you Harry James Potter!"

**Present Day**

Harry kissed Hermione softly, gently, passionately. She smiled at him, and said Good morning, Mr. Potter. Another day begins."


End file.
